I'm Here For You, Sir
by xXFantasyVSRealityxX
Summary: Yay! My first anime fic! It's a RoyxRiza story. Riza takes care of her Colonel when he needs her to. I might include some Roy and Ed FRIENDSHIP since I can't help myself. Doesn't follow any story line so whether you're a fan of the first anime or the manga, it doesn't really matter. I don't know, maybe it will. I haven't seen the first anime.


**AN: This story just came to me, so I thought I'd post it. Not like I have anything better to do at 2:20 in the morning. . . DISCLAIMER: I DIS-CLAIM THIS! THIS ISN'T MINE! IF I OWNED FMA, WHY WOULD I BE WRITING FANFICTION ABOUT IT?!**

Roy knew it was going to be a crap day when he woke up with a dull throbbing in his head.  
_So it begins, _he thought. He was prone to migraines and with all the work slowly piling up on his desk, it just made matters a lot worse.

As slowly as he could, Roy sat up, to get out of bed. He let out a hiss of pain when the dull throbbing became a little more intense. He winced slightly, and put his hand up to his forehead. _Damn. _He thought about calling in, but just the idea of missing a day and having even more work piled up made him want to shrivel up and die, so he took a deep breath and slowly got out of his bed.

He entered his bathroom a little while later to get ready for a shower. He was running late and he planned on not taking one, but his head was beginning to pound a little more fiercer and he figured the steam might help it a bit. And he was right. He stood in the shower for a long while, enjoying the feeling of the warm water against his body.

It was about five minutes later, when Roy thought it would be best to get out of the shower. He was leaning against the wall, dreading the very idea of moving. He winced as he leaned forward to turn off the water. the pounding becoming even more fierce. He stepped out of the shower, and continued to get ready for work.

**Riza's Point of View**

"Hey, have you seen the Coronal around?" Riza turned to see Maes Hughes.

"No. I was just looking for him. I have papers that need to be given to him," she explained.

"Hmm. . ." Hughes looked up at the clock. "He's later than usual."

"I'm sure he's fine," Riza said, trying to sound convincing. "The lazy ass probably just decided to sleep in today."

Hughes chuckled. "Wouldn't surprise me. Come find me when he decides to show up." And with that, he left the room.

_Roy, where are you?_

**Roy's POV**

Roy got out of the car and headed up the stairs to the entrance. His head pulsing in protest with every step. He stepped inside and was greeted by an empty room. _Yes, everyone is at lunch. Gives me time to catch up on my work. _He entered his own office and headed over the chair and slowly sat down. He then gently put his head in his hands and stared down at the pile of papers that was much too large.

The pain was become too severe and it started making him feel sick. He laid his head down on the desk, praying for it to end.

"Sir," a voice called followed by slight rapping on the door. He slowly lifted his head, wincing with every inch and saw Riza standing at his doorway. "May I enter, sir?"

"Lieutenant," he greeted. "Yes, come on in."

She nodded her thanks and stepped into the room. "I was just-" she stopped and looked at the papers on his desk. "Have you been doing any work at all, sir?"

Roy winced as she raised her voice. "I haven't gotten around to it yet," he muttered quietly. He lowered his head down to the desk, feeling a little more nauseous.

Riza let out an exasperated sigh. "And you're still just sitting there? Haven't you've gotten enough rest already? Do you have any idea what time it is? Hughes and I were-" She rambled on, but Roy stopped listening. He was paying more attention to not throwing up or crying out in pain.

"So maybe you can get some work done!" Riza finished, ending her statement loudly, causing Roy to cringe. "Sir?" Riza looked at her superior and let out a sigh. "Are you even listening to me?"

Roy lifted his head again, squeezing his eyes shut and put his head in his hands once more. "Look, Lieutenant, I'm really not feeling well right now. Could you please lower your voice?"Riza looked at him in surprise. "Sir, what's wrong?" She moved closer to him and put a hand on his forehead. "You're a little warm, but it's not too bad."

"It's just a migraine," he assured her.

Riza frowned. "You've been getting those a lot lately, sir," she said. "Why didn't you just stay home if you weren't well? It's not like you can work in your current state anyway."

"I thought I'd try," he mumbled.

"With all due respect, Sir," she began walking to the windows and shutting the blinds, making the room a lot more dark, "You're an idiot." She walked back over to him. "Can you stand?"

"Yeah, but I really don't want to," he groaned. "Why?"

"I'm taking your sorry ass home, sir," she said leaving no room for argument.

* * *

They made their way out of the building slowly. Roy kept one hand on his head and the other was wrapped around Riza's shoulder for support. The nausea was getting worse, making him feel a little dizzy.

"Your car is right there," she whispered to him. They headed up to it and Riza helped Roy into the passenger seat, making sure she didn't shut the door to loud. She did the same when she got into the driver's seat. "We have some explaining to do when we get back. We left avoiding all the questions." She looked over at Roy who was leaning up against the cool window, trying to numb the pain. "We'll be there before you know it, sir," she assured him, starting the didn't respond. But he was thinking, _not soon enough._

**I know, I know. This chapter was short. Honestly, I almost was going to do it as one long one-shot but because my computer sucks, when I post it on the website, there's no paragraphs, so I have to edit them in with the Doc Manager. It's a long process and I'm not going to be able to post really long chapters because of it. Sorry. :/ I've tried everything and nothing seems to be working. I know it's my computer because when I was on my sister's, it worked just fine. I didn't have to edit anything. I also apologize if anything seems incomplete once it's posted. When I upload it to the Doc Manager, it deletes a few words every now-and-then and sometimes I miss the mistakes when I go through it. I'm only human. :/ One last thing to end this super long author's note with: Do you guys want me to include some Roy and Ed friendship too, or just keep it a Royai fic? (Why do they call it Royai?)**


End file.
